Demon Within
by InuHalfDemon
Summary: They feared what laid within my blood.Trying to destroy my spirit whenever they could.But for whatever reason, my spirit held firm.Until at this moment, now it is torn. My blood runs hot inside my veins. My spirit has become wild and untamed. My eyes are


Demon Within

I feel it in my heart, that awful need Too unlock the demon that lies within me.

Over the years, I've heard their words.  
Heard their scorn, felt their cords.  
That bound me, keeping me locked away Keeping me captive, keeping me as prey. My blood is only half, so they would say.

The demon blood within me, cursed by my father Then there was the blood of a human, blessed by my mother. Together as one it proved to be The half demon I was, that made me.

They feared what laid within my blood.  
Trying to destroy my spirit whenever they could.  
But for whatever reason, my spirit held firm.  
Until at this moment, now it is torn.

Foolish men think they can stand, think they can fight Against my demon blood, my power, my very might.

My blood runs hot inside my veins My spirit has become wild and untamed My eyes are scorching, piercing, glaring.  
My claws are slicing, ripping, tearing.

And there you stand watching my every move Watching as I slaughter these men, watching what I do.  
Your eyes hold both hurt and worry and seem to shimmer.  
But there is something else, something that seems to glimmer.  
You don't try to run, you do not flee Instead you cry out and run to me.  
Your arms wrap about me, in your fear.  
The death around me, it brings you tears.

I feel their blood upon my hands.  
You will die, you have no chance.  
I will toy with you, like a mouse.  
My souls on fire, it can't be dosed.

I seek your life.  
I seek your death.  
I seek your blood.  
Your final breath.

My fangs have sharpened.  
My claws are long.  
A desire to kill,  
The will is strong.

Many are helpless and many will die.  
But you stand firm and seem to defy.  
My very nature.  
My very goal.  
My very self.  
My very soul.

Your touch is gentle and seems to sting.  
That unruly monster deep within me. Your warmth is binding, I must break free.

I feel myself begin to fade The darkness is clearing, with my hate.

But my heart is dark and taint And so again rises the hate That bids me to spill your blood To take away your life To cease the beating of your heart.

I dig my claws into your flesh The blood begins to stream, wet and fresh.  
The scent is overwhelming and fuels my desire. Fueling my hate, fueling the fire.

My lip begins to curl, revealing my fangs I will feed on your blood, feed on your pain.  
Your touch cannot save you Nor can your voice I can no longer feel you.  
I have no other choice.  
The hate that I feel is clouding my eyes It binds me more than you'll ever realize.

I seek your life.  
I seek your death.  
I seek your blood.  
Your final breath.  
I seek your pain.  
I seek your will.  
I'll leave a mark I'll leave a chill.

Still you are calm and seem to know That the hate within me is beginning to grow. Your embrace becomes stronger trying to fight That burning desire that rages inside.

You pause a moment, your mind begins to race,  
You've come to a solution and don't hesitate. As you lean toward me slow yet sure Your heart is beating fast but pure.  
Your lips gently touch, firmly against mine Trying to subdue, the demon that dwells inside.  
My grip tightens, I will not give in You can never calm, my demon within.

Inside I laugh, at your pathetic act.  
You'd never love me, never accept What I am, how I see the world You'd only pretend, only even the score Take my heart, is what you plan And crush it then within your hands.

No, I won't allow you to Won't fall into your trap I will break from you I will get myself back.

I seek your life.  
I seek your death.  
I seek your blood.  
Your final breath.  
I seek your pain.  
I seek your will.  
I'll leave a mark I'll leave a chill.

Again, I sink my claws deeper into your skin Causing more blood to flow, causing more pain.  
Yet you never budge, never pull away Your lips still against mine, as if to stay.  
What is this, can this really be?  
Could you really be trying to save me?  
But why would you do that?  
Why would risk your life?  
How could you do that?  
What is your reason why?

A flicker of hate flashes once more For some reason, I can't let go.  
Your love is overpowering and seems so strong.  
Your touch is comforting yet nothing seems wrong.  
In my heart I finally know,  
That you really must love me,  
For so you have shown.  
For if it couldn't be true,  
Then how could you?  
Stay so loyally beside me,  
All this time thru.  
This change that I am cursed with This hell that I live in.

I can now let go, of that horrible desire.  
I can now kill the demon, destroy the fire. Slowly my heart begins, to regain The precious purities that I had lost, destroying all my pain.  
My fangs are dull once more, my claws return to size. Then the darkness finally clears, from my open eyes.

Your eyes are shut, as you hold tight.  
Never let go, you will win the fight. Now that I can see That you love me I won't go back Won't fall for the trap.  
I will always love you Not matter what you do For as you see,  
That's what you did for me.

I was about to kill you, drink your blood You never left me, never would.

I feel myself begin to drift.  
Soon I release, my awful grip.  
Then on my mouth I taste your lips.  
I am uncertain and cannot react.  
Instead I close my eyes and let it go.

I let you hold me, let you free.  
Let you go, to let you see. What your love has done,  
What all your fighting won.  
My heart, once again is pure.  
My soul, because of you, is cured.

Your eyes begin to open as we cease our kiss Yet you still hold me, making our love still exist. Your eyes are worried and afraid.  
Wondering if, I've really changed. I cannot stop the tears that begin to rise.  
As I gaze into, those nervous eyes.

Suddenly I pull, you into my arms How could have I, ever caused such harm?  
Through all that pain, all that hell.  
You never stumbled, never fell.  
So here can we stay, in each others warmth.  
So here can we stay, and never be torn.  
From each others love, from each others heart.  
Couldn't we just stay, and never depart.

I seek your heart.  
I seek your touch.  
I seek your voice.  
I seek your love.  
-V.S. 11/27/06


End file.
